


Date Night In

by thewayshedreamed



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Feysand Pregnancy Fic, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, feysand au, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayshedreamed/pseuds/thewayshedreamed
Summary: So, after I posted The Stars Who Listen on Tumblr, I got several adamant requests for some Feysand pregnancy fluff as restitution. And let me warn you, it is tooth-rotting fluff. I hope this heals some broken hearts 💕Prompt, from nonnie— How about “I’m crying because I dropped my shoe and now I can’t even reach it!” or whatever you want!!
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Date Night In

Rhysand was perched against the kitchen counter, mindlessly scrolling through his phone and swinging his keys around his index finger. He and Feyre were headed to Rita’s for a date night, and he was patiently waiting for his very pregnant wife to finish getting ready. He’d originally intended to keep her company while she finished, but he’d been told not-so-delicately to stop hovering.

Hence his current post in the kitchen.

He heard a small whimper coming from their bedroom down the hall, and he was instantly on high alert. He didn’t want to rush into the room and startle her, knowing that would only lead to a lecture on his overprotectiveness. However, he was only human, and he had to know if his wife and their baby was okay.

With forced patience, he made his way down the hallway. Their door was half-open, and his eyes landed on Feyre immediately. She was seated on the bench at the end of their bed, face in her hands, and her soft sniffles were sounding through the quiet room. Rhysand approached with caution, stopping just a couple of feet away.

“Feyre?”

She looked up at him, bleary-eyed and red-faced.

“I’m almost ready,” she forced out, her voice shaking through the entire statement.

Rhys gave her a soft smile as he eased onto his knees before her. He felt a tidal wave of emotion for his wife; who was clearly struggling, but somehow managed to worry more about inconveniencing others. Her tender heart never ceased to amaze him.

“There’s no rush, Darling,” he murmured, resting his palms right above her knees. “Can I ask what’s bothering you?”

Feyre’s tears streamed in earnest now, her words barely intelligible.

“I was almost ready and all I had left were my shoes and I got one on, but the other one was getting stuck at an awkward angle. And I adjusted to try and make it go on, but then I dropped it. And I can’t even fend for myself because I can’t reach my own shoes around my giant body anymore!” She rambled, barely coherent.

Rhysand bit the inside of his cheek viciously to keep from smiling. Feyre was barely hanging on, and he didn’t dare laugh at her when she was in such a state. He would save that self-sabotage for a night when he found himself wanting to sleep in the bathtub.

“Feyre, you could have called me to help you, love,” he told her softly, reaching up to pet her hair away from her face.

Her rambling started again. “But I kicked you out already so I didn’t want to call you in here and I just feel like I should be able to dress myself if I’m supposed to birth your massive child and keep it alive in less than a month!”

“Let’s take some breaths, yeah?”

He modeled a couple of deep breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth. Feyre complied with his request, imitating him until she started to regain her bearings.

“Baby, it doesn’t matter how many times you kick me out of here, I will come back to help you. Please don’t ever worry about that, okay?”

She only nodded as she wiped tears from her face.

“And I know this is all really scary. Fuck, I’m terrified to be a dad, but I know I’ll be okay because you’re here with me.”

Feyre looked down at her hands, laced across her round stomach.

“I just want to be perfect for Stella, you know?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Feyre,” he began, moving his hands to lightly grip her upper arms. “All you have ever been, and could ever be, is perfect.”

She smiled at him then, a beacon of hope that reason was starting to return to her. She released a large breath through her mouth as she reached out to rest her hands on each of Rhysand’s shoulders.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Now, where is this shoe?” he asked as he glanced around. “You’ll need it for our date. Or, I could carry you if you prefer it.”

A laugh bubbled out of his wife. “I wouldn’t do that to you. My shoe is underneath the vanity. I may have kicked it during my fit,” she admitted.

Rhys allowed himself a laugh at that, assuming he was out of the danger zone. “Such a savage,” he joked, and he was relieved to hear her laugh again.

He crawled over to fetch her shoe and made his way back to Feyre. Resting back on his feet, he gently pulled her foot atop his thigh as he situated the shoe, then gently lifted her foot to slide it on. Once he placed her foot back on the floor, he looked up at Feyre to see her smiling down at him.

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” she murmured, words dripping with affection.

Rhysand leaned foreword to place a kiss to her mouth, unable to refrain from the small smile that crossed his lips. Cauldron, he loved her.

“You ready?” he murmured against her forehead before placing a soft kiss there as well.

“Yep. Just need my purse.”

Rhysand turned around to look for the bag and located it on top of their dresser. He grabbed it for her and handed it over before turning to lead them out of the bedroom. He had made it only a few paces before hearing a soft thud on the carpet, followed by several quieter ones. It took him half a second to whirl around, his eyes scanning Feyre and their room for anything amiss.

“Rhys—“ she pouted, tears in her eyes again.

Her purse was laying on the carpet, and its contents were scattered around her feet. Feyre looked so defeated, so devastated that his heart clenched in sympathy. Maybe they needed new plans for the night.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed. “It slipped out of my hand.”

Rhysand launched for her, wrapping her in a tight hug and gently shushing her cries. He pulled back to cup her face in his hands.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay. Look, have a seat on the bench,” he suggested as his head nodded toward it.

Feyre looked at him, confusion all over her tear-soaked face. He led her backwards and eased her down before kneeling again at her feet. His hands worked methodically to start removing her shoes before he stood and held out his hands to help her stand up.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to draw you a bath. It won’t be as hot as you usually like it, but I want you to sit and relax until I get back. I’ll order our food to-go, and we’ll eat together on the couch in just a little bit,” he promised. “I’ll let you pick a pair of my sweats, too.”

Feyre’s shoulders sagged in relief as she reached around his waist to hug him. As best as she could, anyway. Stella was active, rolling and kicking as they embraced each other. A particularly powerful kick thudded against Rhys’ hips, and he flexed back in surprise. They shared a laugh as they leaned away, and Rhysand busied himself with preparing her bath.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Feyre asked, her soft voice startling him from his concentration.

“I like to think so,” he replied as he lit her candles.

“Impossible,” she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

They were silent for a while. Rhysand helped Feyre get out of her clothes and tie up her hair before easing her into the bath water. She insisted she could sit down on her own, but he was having absolutely none of that. He eased her into a laying position against the back of the tub and placed a soft kiss to her abdomen.

“One for Stel, and one for mom,” he remarked as he shifted to kiss her. “I’ll be back soon. Your phone is right here. Call me if you need anything okay?”

Feyre nodded as she lay her head back, her eyes fluttering shut as she relaxed in the warm bath water.

“Love you more, Darling,” he murmured, before he shut the door and headed to Rita’s.


End file.
